


The Wish Born From Longing

by kimchisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Kid Fic, Magic, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchisan/pseuds/kimchisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of his mother, a very young Stiles Stilinski tries to ask a magical being for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish Born From Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I was motivated to write again by a lovely post by [Amethystina](http://amethystinaficlets.tumblr.com/). Thank youu! 
> 
> This story made me sad at times. It's been a while since I wrote something. Hopefully it's not too bad. 
> 
> I wanted to make it a fairy tale story at first but then it got a mind of its own and turned out like this.  
> Have "fun"!

There was a small house right on the edge of town. It didn’t look much different from the other houses in the small street. The only difference was that it was closest to the forest of the town – Beacon Hills. It was home to a small boy and his parents. When people visited they would always say that this was a happy house full of laughter and warmth. 

Whenever the boy came home from school his heart would beat in happy anticipation. He would knock at the door and his mother would open. They would hug each other and the boy would start telling her excitedly about his adventures in school. His mother would smile at him then and make him a sandwich. 

In the evening the father, who was the Sheriff of the town, would come back from work and they would eat together. Afterwards they would play board games and read stories. Later the boy’s parents would put him to bed and if he was lucky his mother would sing for him. When he closed his eyes he was surrounded by safety and peace.

The boy was happy. As happy as a small boy of 7 years could be. But it was this feeling of happiness that hurt him now so severely. His mother was gone. She died in a hospital far away from the small house at the edge of town. She would never return and squeeze the boy’s hand when he couldn’t sleep. There would be no one to greet him with a motherly kiss in the morning. The warmth had fled the house. 

Has it really been two months? The boy couldn’t believe it. His mind was struggling to accept that his mother would never come back to him. It wasn’t fair! Nothing really was but the boy was too young to understand that. The questions of ‘Why?’ were crushing him. Why… why did his mother have die? Why did he have to see her lose her life so slowly over time? Why her? He remembered his mother’s sad smile when he cried so bitterly at her bedside. She petted him and put a kiss on the crown of his head with trembling lips. With tears shining in her eyes she asked him to be strong and to look after his father. 

The boy couldn’t stay in the house. He looked at his father. His eyes were so hollow and lifeless. A shadow from the happy man the boy was used to see. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed how much his father had suffered at the slow pace his wife’s memories had deteriorated. In her last moments she hadn’t even known who they were. The mere thought of his mother brought fresh tears to the boy’s eyes. He loved his father dearly but without his mother he felt so lost and lonely. The house just didn’t feel right. 

The boy decided to leave his home one winter evening. He had remembered an old tale he had been told by his parents a few years ago. To prepare for this adventure he took his Star Wars bagpack and filled it with a juice box, an old hiking map, some candy and a tiny flashlight. If the tale was right he had to go at night. He slipped out of his room and slowly walked down the stairs. He peered into the living room where is father slept. The TV was still on. He quietly crossed the hall and put on his coat, scarf, warm hat and mittens. Then he opened the door. 

It had begun to snow. It was freezing cold. The boy’s coat barely held him warm enough. Big snowflakes stuck to his hat. He felt the cold sting into his face were last remnants of tears lingered. The woollen mittens were his last Christmas present from his mother. Soon afterwards she had become ill and no doctor could help her. He remembered clinging to his father’s coat when they went to the hospital for the first time. The smell and the strange sounds had scared him. 

But the beeping machine were not here. There was no sound really. Just the silent snowfall. Down the road was the forest. The lonely streetlight barely making the dark trees visible. The snow became heavier. It was so dark he could barely see the path in front of him. He switched on his flashlight and started to head into the forest. The boy walked bravely between the silent trees. He was not afraid of the dark. He had lost his mother nothing could scare him anymore.

Thanks to the overhanging treetops the snowfall became less. The boy walked through the freshly fallen snow on the ground. The tiny flashlight was guiding his steps. He had remembered an incident from two summers ago earlier today. The whole family had made a picnic on the shore of a small lake in the forest. Just thinking about it made him both happy and sad. It had been such a beautiful day. While they ate, his parents had told him about the legends concerning the lake. Apparently the lake had a guardian who would protect it from intruders. No one knew about the appearance or gender of the guardian. But when a desperate soul came to the shore of the lake on the night of the full moon the guardian would appear and fulfil wishes. 

When the boy had heard that he had run towards the lake, stepped in with his toes wriggling in the cool water. He greeted the guardian. Loudly. But nothing had happened. His parents had laughed then. They told him that it was just a story and pointed out that is wasn’t even night time. When the boy had heard that he turned away from them sullenly and looked to the other side of the lake. 

That’s when he saw it. There was a shadow and a pair of blue glowing eyes flitting through the underbrush there. The boy held his breath. His eyes widened and he ran back to his parents. He excitedly pointed at the other side of the lake and told them about what he had seen. They looked but could not make out a thing. The boy had cried then. He swore he had seen the blue eyes! They hadn’t returned to the lake since then. Not wishing to upset the boy further.

But the boy was convinced that he had glimpsed the guardian of the lake. He had magical powers and could grant wishes! The boy was so desperate to see his mother again he knew he could convince the guardian to fulfil his wish. He hadn’t dared to go to the lake while his mother had still been alive. The dark and huge forest had scared him back then. Now that he had lost his mother he felt like nothing could stop him from his mission.

The walk was tiring and his small legs worked hard to get him where he wanted to go. The path had forked two times already when he finally reached the clearing with the lake. The snow had stopped. The first thing he noticed was the full moon that hung in the sky. The air was still chilly and small clouds formed when he breathed out. Thanks to the moonlight he could see much better.

He walked towards the place where the picnic had taken place when he noticed something highly unusual. The moon’s silhouette could be seen on the water. The lake hadn’t frozen even though it had been so cold over the last few days.

He stepped as close as he could get to the water. The lake was still before him. No waves. The boy let the flashlight dance over the water trying to determine what to do next. He had no clue. How does one get the attention of a lake guardian? He looked along the shore and saw a few rocks peeking out underneath the snow. He grabbed a few in his hands - they were so cold – and hurled them into the water. The noise of the rocks vanishing beneath the water surface was the only sound to be heard. He repeated this with rocks and fallen tree branches he dug out from the snow. The boy started to cry out for the guardian. Pleading for him to come out. Still nothing happened.

Suddenly his flashlight started to flicker and died. The boy shook the flashlight but to no avail. The light didn’t return. His only light source was the moon now. The boy slumped down onto his knees and started to cry. He missed his dad and it was so cold. There was apparently no guardian. He felt stupid. How should he get back home now? His mittens were cold and wet. His face hurt. He cried even more. 

Between his hiccupping breaths he started to hear a lonely howl. The boy startled when a greenish light appeared to come from the lake. The howl became louder. He could barely see the other side of the lake. But there was something. It looked like an animal. A dog? No. It was a wolf! The animal walked to the shore of the lake and stood still. Its eyes glowed blue in the dark. 

The boy was so afraid he couldn’t move. Through tear-filled eyes he saw how the wolf walked over the water like it was a solid surface. How was that possible? The wolf strutted towards him and stopped a few feet from him. He was still standing on the water surface at that point!

The boy’s heart beat in fear. He tried to crawl backwards but stopped when the wolf spoke to him. 

_You were here before weren’t you?_ The wolf’s pelt was illuminated by the green glow from the lake.

The boy’s eyes widened. Had the wolf just spoken to him? Well he also had walked over the water so he’s probably not an actual wolf the boy supposed. 

_Boy, you called me. If you don’t talk to me I’ll not appear in front of you again._

The boy still stared at him.

_Out with it! My patience runs thin._

The boy swallowed. “You are the guardian right? I… I wanted you to help me!”

_I gathered as much. Do your parents know you are out here at this time of night?_

The boy looked stricken. Tears rolled down his face again. The wolf sat down in front of him and turned his head to the left. Did the harsh blue glow in his eyes get softer? The boy wasn’t sure. 

_What has happened boy?_

“My name is Stiles!”

_Stiles then._

The boy sniffed. “My parents said you can make wishes come true! I need to you to fulfil a wish of mine!”

_It’s true I can grant wishes but I’m not sure if I can grant one from someone who made such a racket in my realm._ The wolf shook his head.

_Don’t your parents miss you?_

The boy looked at him dismayed. “Please”, he cried. “Fulfil my wish!” The wolf looked like he rolled his eyes.

_I think you need to tell me first what your wish actually is before I can tell you anything. Also know that any wish to me comes with a price attached._

The boy nodded. “I want you to make my mother come back!”

_Come back? Did she leave you?_

“She died. I want you to make her live again!”

The wolf was silent for a while. 

_I cannot grant your wish Stiles. I am sorry but matters of life and death are beyond my powers. If you have something more materialistic I could grant you that – with a price of course._

The boy started wailing. Fat tears wet his cheeks and dropped onto his scarf. 

“B..but I want my mommy back! Please Mr. Wolf guardian help me! You were my last chance.” The boy cried into his hands. 

_I can’t do it bo- Stiles. I’m really sorry._ The wolf came closer and nosed the boy’s cheek. 

_Some things have such an impact I can’t reverse them. I’m not a god just a simple forest guardian._

The boy rubbed his eyes. “Forest guardian? Not just the lake?”

_The lake is the most important part of my realm but the forest belongs to it too._

The boy shivered.

_It is late in human time. You should go back home._ The wolf turned around and stepped onto the water again. 

“But how” whispered the boy. “I can’t find my way back home. It’s so dark and my flashlight is broken.” The boy stood up, looked sadly at the wolf’s back and started struggling through the snow. Hopefully walking in the right direction. The boy heard a sigh behind him and turned to the lake to see that the wolf came back towards him again. 

_Try not to get lost._

The wolf walked in a swift pace on top of the snow through the woods as if he was as light as a feather. The boy tried to follow but couldn’t keep up for long. In his desperation he grabbed the wolf’s tail before the wolf vanished from his sight. The wolf stopped.

_No tail touching!_ he grouched. The boy nodded quickly. “But how should I keep up when you walk so fast? That’s not very nice!”

The wolf sighed. _I’ll promise not to walk so fast. You can touch my back. Just not my tail okay?_

They walked a steady pace. The boy clung to the wolf’s back and tried to involve the guardian in a conversation. But the wolf didn’t want to and the boy got bored soon. He yawned. “Can’t I ride on your back? You’re so big!” The boy exclaimed. 

_Definitely not!_ Stiles sighed.

They walked on. “Mr. Wolf guardian I’m so tired.” 

_Just a bit further._

When they reached the road that lead to Stiles’ house the wolf stopped. 

“Aren’t you taking me home?” the boy asked. 

_I can’t go further than this._

Stiles looked sad. “Thank you Mr. Wolf. Or… what’s your name actually?” 

_My name is Derek._

“Derek? What an odd name for a guardian. Not really epic at all.”

_Sorry to disappoint!_ The wolf grumbled. Stiles apologized. 

_Good bye Stiles._ Derek was about to turn when the boy asked: 

“And the price? You said I had to pay a price when you fulfil a wish of mine.” 

_That does not really qualify as a wish. You got this free of charge. Take care, Stiles._

And Derek vanished into the forest only to hear someone in the snow stumbling after him.

_What is it?_ But before he could finish he was enveloped in a fierce hug. “Thank you for everything. I’m sorry about the lake!” The boy cried again. 

_No, I am sorry Stiles that I couldn’t help you. It’s not like I don’t know how you feel right now._ Stiles looked at him quizzically but Derek shook his head. 

_I have to go now. Go home, Stiles._

“Good bye Derek” The boy waved.

He then turned around and started walking towards his home. The snow from earlier had hidden his steps into the forest. When he reached the garden door in front of his house the front door opened and his father stormed out of the door. He was on the phone explaining, probably to his colleagues, that his son had vanished when he saw Stiles on the sidewalk looking at him. 

“Stiles!! God, son where were you!” He stumbled to the door and took the boy into his arms. “I was so worried. When I woke up and looked into your room you were gone!” The man cried and so did the boy. Both glad that he had returned. The Sheriff took Stiles and carried him into the house. While the boy sat in a warm bath his father told him to never scare him like that again. Stiles promised and apologized. His father put him into bed and read a short story to him. Stiles eyes drooped easily and he snuggled down in his blanket. His father gave him a good night kiss and left the room.

Outside the snow had started to fall again and if one listened closely they could hear a howl in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://sandrinachi.tumblr.com/)!  
> But be warned I don't regularly update anything. So you might wanna subscribe to my ao3 account if you aren't into in my other blog interests.


End file.
